Electronic devices made using semiconductor fabrication techniques (silicon integrated circuits), use bond pads for bonding electrical connecting wires to the device. Typically, the bond pads, as well as their buses, are placed in the periphery of the integrated circuit (IC), outside the area containing active components. This conventional structure for the bond pads adds to the required real estate of the IC, which reduces production efficiency and increases the size of each IC. It also adds resistance to the current path and limits the bond pitch.